poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Ghostbusters World/Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock join the group
This is when they'd arrived in the Ghostbusters World and meets Ash Ketchum and his Friends in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. The Song "Ghostbusters" has played In New York, Ghost are everywhere and then our Heroes has arrived and then Slimer just slime at Gandalf Gandalf: '''Hey! Accursed pifering phantasm. '''Batman: Ghosts? Wyldstyle: '''G-G-ghosts! '''Dora-Rinho: Ghosts? (Scream) I'm scared of Ghosts! Gandalf: '''Surely, you're not scared of a few... Specters? '''Batman: I ain't afraid of no ghosts. Gandalf: Hmm. The dead don't rise from their graves without good reason. We should find out what it is. Batman: '''Agreed. They look like they're coming from over there. Come on. '''Bart Simpson: '''Look out! Ice Cream Truck! '''Emmet: Where? Lisa Simpson: '''There! '''Sunset Shimmer: Move out of the way! Tino: Take cover! They jumped out of the way as the ice cream truck falls on the ground Homer: '''No! I really want Popsicles! '''Marge: C'mon, Homie! We need to find the Foundation Element! Dora Kid: '''Look at all the Ghosts. They are taking over New York! My Home! '''Littlefoot: We've got to do something! Tino: Right, Littlefoot. We need to find the source of the Ghosts. Sunset Shimmer: Right. Let's go! And off they went. Bad Cop: Wow! This Place is very nice, Carver. Carver: '''Are you sure, Bad Cop? The City is taking over by the Ghosts? '''Tish: Yes, Carver. Things looking weird and don't look good. Lor: Who you gonna call? Emmet: '''Ghostbusters? '''Owen Grady: I don't know, who are the Ghostbusters. Wang Dora: '''I don't know them, either. '''El-Matadora: '''The rest of us don't know who they are? '''Kotori: Neither does us. Erica: 'This Dimension is full of Ghosts. '''Ena: '''I know, Erica. '''Godou: '''So, what should we do now? '''Liliana: '''We have to stop all the Ghosts. '''Reine: '''And how can we stop all the Ghost's? '''Tohka: '''We have to figured out, Reine. '''Yoshino: '''He's right. We have too. '''Origami: '''And we have to think of something for these Ghost. '''Mana: '''And how can we do that? '''Yoshinon: '''Don't know. But we'll find out soon. '''Ace Goody: '''And even though, Dora-Rinho isn't moving. '''Dora Kid: '''Dora-Rinho. Why you look so scared? '''Dora-Rinho: '(Scared) Because... I can't handle the Pressure! Go on without me! 'Dora Med: '''Dora-Rinho. We cannot leave you behind. '''El-Matadora: '''He's right. We're your friends. '''Dora-Rinho: '(in Runt's voice)I'll jeopardize the Mission! Endanger us all! Throw me overboard while you still have a chance! Just leave me some ammo, Little Water, some chips if you have 'em. (Weeping) '''Wang Dora: Chill out, Dora-Rinho! Dora-Nichov: 'He's right. You have to calm down. '''Pippo: '(in Chicken Little's voice) Where's your bag? Where's your bag? '''Sophia: '''Breathe '''Big G: '''Breathe. '''Sneech: '''Breathe. Dora-Rinho is using the bag to breathe and he breathe too fast and now the bag is on his mouth and he cough it out '''Riruru: '''Slowly. '''Ace Goody: '''Slowly. '''Noby: '''Slowly. He breath slowly '''Lulli: '''Good. Now do the thing that you need to relax. Then they are going to find the source of the Ghost '''Wyldstyle: '''Wooah! This is weird... It doesn't look good. It's there anyone you can call around here? Like a ghost catcher or something that could help out? '''Sue: '''I hope we don't run into something. '''Bad Cop: '''Like that Airship? '''Tino: Say what? They see an airship. Noby: You have to say it. Didn't you? Bad Cop: '''Yeah. '''Emmet: '''I think I should use crane on that Airship. '''Owen Grady: '''And you need this Shift Keystone. '''Emmet: '''Okay, Owen. I got it. And then he turns it on. And the Airship is leaving '''Tino: Okay! It's gone now! Jake: Yo ho. Way to go, Emmet! Izzy: '''You rock! '''Cubby: '''Way a go! '''Skully: '''Way a go, matey! '''Marina: '''What a good man he is. '''Stormy: '''I know, right? Now let's go. They are going, but they got blocked in their way. '''Alice: '''Great! What should we do now? '''Dan Kuso: '''I think we should Build a Giant Speaker. '''Runo Misaki: '''Okay. Let's build one. '''Marucho: '''Let's find some Part's around here. '''Julie: '''And don't fall down to the Manhole. '''Shun: '''And those slimy Goo. And they finding some part for the Speaker and they found some Part's. '''Owen Grady: '''We should the Chroma keystone to power it up. '''Emmet: '''Let's make some Platform! They are making a Platform for the Chroma Keystone and finish it '''Bad Cop: '''Let's do this. They use the Colour and aim it to the Speaker and it play Ghostbusters song. And then blow everything and the Echo-1 Vehicles is heading that way. '''Tommy: '''What is that? '''Lola: I don't know. Gus: '''I think this Vehicles is awesome for the G-Man. '''Robotboy: '''We should follow that Vehicles. '''Robotgirl: '''Okay. They went off to follow the Echo-1 Vehicles '''General Zod: Now that's what I call a Phantom Zone! Egon Spengler: Ray, this looks extraordinarily bad... Ash Ketchum: How bad? General Zod: (snatches the machine) The Foundation Element. Good. Your co-operation is noted. Zod puts the Ghostbusters in his ship Ray Stantz: Whoa! General Zod: Without the Ghostbusters, the pitiful residents of this planet won't stand a chance. New Krypton will rise from their ashes. Batman: Krypton? This is the one time I be happy to see Superman. Emmet: Wait. Didn't Krypton blow up? Owen Grady: '''Well, it did. '''Batman: Not so fast, Zod! General Zod: Batman. Tino: You will not get away with this! Cera: Yeah. Like said! General Zod: Oh really? Tohka, I've heard that Kurumi is going to put your future husband, Shido, under a love spell so she can have Shido all to herself forever! Tohka: I won't allow that, Zod! General Zod: It will happen. And the Dazzlings want you to join them, Tino. Tino: What!? Dora Kid: Not the sirens again. General Zod: Yes. It's them, and they're waiting for you in another world. And then they will make you theirs forever! Sunset Shimmer: No! I won't let that happen!! Ash Ketchum: You can't take the Ghostbusters, you guy! (to Pikachu) Pikachu, use Thunder bolt! Pikachu: '''PIKACHU!!! Pikachu shocks General Zod and he didn't get the effort '''General Zod: (laughs) That tickles. Ash Ketchum: What? You didn't get hit? General Zod: Yes, Ash. I'll take your yellow mouse friend with me. Zod puts Pikachu in his ship Ash Ketchum: '''Give me back my Pikachu!!! '''General Zod: No, Ash. I think Team Rocket will find some uses for this "Pikachu". As a slave of New Krypton. Ash Ketchum: '''They're Here?! '''General Zod: '''That's right. '''Meowth: You got that right, Zod. Misty: 'Not them again. '''Brock: '(Sigh) It's them. '''General Zod: Do your introduction, Team Rocket. Team Rocket: '''Okay! '''Ash Ketchum: Here we go again. Misty: '''I really hate them. '''Brock: You said it, Misty. Does someone have any Earplugs? Jessie: Prepare for trouble! James: Make it double! Jessie: To protect the world with devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evil of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth: Meowth. That's right! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! General Zod: '''We better go now. See ya! They went on top of the Ghostbuster Headquarter '''Ash Ketchum: '''We have to go up there! '''Both: '''Okay! They went to the Firehouse and the Other's are watching them. '''Batman: '''Not so fast, Zod. We have to get that Foundation Element before they can escape! '''Laval: '''We have to help them. '''Cragger: '''He's right, let's do it. '''Gandalf: '''Indeed... Although I suspect we may encounter some otherworldly Resistance! They went to the Firehouse and they saw Ash and his Friends climbing the Stair to the Rooftop and then the Stair is broken '''Worriz: That Man took a Yellow Mouse? Eris: '''I guess so. '''Bladvic: Let's go then. Razar: '''But the Stairs are broken. '''Rogon: '''So how can we get up there? '''Gorzan: '''We'll figure something out, Dude. And they saw some Ghost's coming from the Basement '''Gandalf: '''We should try the Basement. That is the potential source of the Ghost's. '''Sue: '''What about Ash and his Friends? '''Littlefoot: '''We'll get to them, after we stop all the Ghosts. '''Cera: Yeah but they all look Scary. Ducky: Yep, yep, yep. Petrie: Me hope they no scare me. Dora-Rinho: '''And I have two Paper Bag. (He breathes both of them) '''Tino: Okay, we'll do this the hard way. Noby: What do you mean "the hard way?" Tino: You'll see. They all went down to the Basement Dora-Rinho: '''(in Runt's voice) (Singing) Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man, no time to talk. Huh, Huh, Huh, Huh, Staying alive, staying alive. '''Tish: Shh. We don't want the ghosts to hear us, Dora-Rinho. Dora-Rinho: Oh, right. Sorry. (He saw all the Ghost coming from the Ghost Container) (in Runt's Voice) Ahhh! Emmet: What is it, Dora-Rinho? Dora-Rinho: '''Look. They saw all the the Ghost coming out from the Container '''Emmet: '''Oh. And then the Boombox is playing "Cleanin' Up the Town" has played '''Rex Owen: '''Who played the Boombox. '''Zoey: '''It was autoplay. '''Max: '''We have to stop the Machine. '''Dora Kid: '''I think I need to make a Phone call. (He pick up the Phone) Hello. Is this the Airline? When your next flight to anywhere? I don't care where, as far away from New York as possible... Italy? Not on your life. (He hang up the Phone) Okay, let's save New York... And save the Ghostbusters too. '''Doraemon: '''Dora-Rinho. I think you should Build a Vehicles and a Gadget from those Instructions. '''Dora-Rinho: '''I can't! Those are Ghost Vehicles and Gadget. '''Dora Med: '''Dora-Rinho. I know that you are scared of Ghost. But you have to be Brave to build. '''Dora-Rinho: I know. But I'm too scared of Ghost! Dora Med: '''Look, you maybe Scared of Ghost... But you have to fight your Fear. You need to stronger like us, Dora-Rinho. You have to fight your fear and be Brave. '''Sunset Shimmer: He's right, Dora-Rinho. Be Brave like Batman. Dora Kid: '''Yeah, She's right. But if you are such a Crybaby, that means you will wear this... (He show him a Loser Shirt) "LOSER" Shirt, for Two Weeks. '''Dora-Rinho: Ok. I'll do it. But if I'm not a Crybaby or we get the Foundation Elements. You will played the Tuba that you hate. Dora Kid: Ok. Let's build. He is building some Part's for the Echo-1 and the Ghost Trap and he finish it Dora-Rinho: '''All done. '''Tino: '''Now we have to build the Platforms for the Chroma Keystone to the Ghost Machine. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Let's find those Parts. They are finding all the Part for the Chroma Keystone and they are Building it '''Homer: '''Is that a Toaster? '''El-Matadora: '''And who's that Ghost? A Library Ghost just Scared El-Matadora '''El-Matadora: AAAAAAAH!!!!! Uh? Where's the Toaster. Lisa: '''Dad! The Toaster is on your hand! '''Tino: And it's burning your hand, too! Homer: AAHH!!! He is fighting and then he remove it from his Hand Homer: '''Phew. '''Bart: '''Dad! The Toaster is on your hand again! '''Homer: Huh? (looks at his hand) AAHH!!! He destroyed the Toaster Homer: '''Phew. I Destroyed it. '''Marge: Poor Homie. Let me look at your hand. Homer: '''It's Okay. My hand is fine. '''Bart: Now that you broke the toaster, Dad. I can build a platform. Homer: '''Sure. Bad Cop's face flips '''Good Cop: Build away, Bart. Bart: Ok, Bad Cop. He is building some Part's for the Chroma Keystone and he finish it Bart: '''All done. '''Tino: '''Now, let's aim it to the Machine. '''Petrie: Ok, Tino. They aim it to the Machine and now is Closing Lisa: Well done! I knew you can do it, Bart. Bart: Thanks, Lisa. Milhouse will be so happy for you and me. They went upstairs Tish: '''So can we get up to the Rooftop. '''Owen Grady: '''We should use the Locate Keystone. '''Emmet: '''I'll do it. He use the Locate Keystone and then a Double Decker Couch has comes out '''Emmet: Introducing the Double-Decker Couch. Homer: Wow! That's awesome, Emmet. Owen Grady: That's good, Emmet. Let's use this to Climb. Dora Kid: '''Okay. Let's use that. But if we fail to get the Foundation Element. I will go live in Pittsburgh. '''Tino: Why Pittsburgh, Dora Kid? Dora Kid: '''If anyone who has a bright Idea. Then so be it. They use the Double Decker Couch to jump up the Stairs and they went to the Rooftop and they saw Ash and his Friends fighting Zod '''Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Zod!!!! General Zod: Huh? Tino: We are here to stop you! General Zod: '''An impressive performance for such insignificant forms of life. However, you find youself between you and me and a glorious New Krypton... So I'm afraid that your particular species is about to become extinct. They are going to fight Zod and they bring out their Weapons. '''Wyldstyle: An evil Superman. Great. What else can go wrong? Batman: '''His Ship has Laser Cannons. '''Wyldstyle: '''Yep, thanks. '''Dora Kid: '''Okay, Batman. If your Superman's friend? You fight Zod, I'm going to Pittsburgh. '''Owen Grady: Me too, Dora Kid. Emmet: I'm with you to go to Pittsburgh. Carver: '''Wait for me, you guys. '''Tino: Hey! You three are fighting Zod! Dora Kid: 'Yes, Tino. '''Dora Kid's Mind: '''I really need to go to Pittsburgh. And then they heard a Chattering noise '''Laval: '''What's that noise? They saw Homer and Gus chattering the Corn '''Marge: '''Homer? '''Tommy: '''Gus? '''Homer: '(in Runt's voice) Sorry, Nervous Eater. '''Gus: '''Hey, The G-Man needs Food. '''General Zod: KNEEL BEFORE ZOD! Homer: '''(in Runt's Voice) (Scream) '''Gandalf: Enough, Zod! There will be no New Krypton for you! Emmet: Ok, Zod. Get ready to fight the Special! Ash Ketchum: '''And you give me back my Pikachu! '''Emmet: Pikachu? Tino: '''Pikachu is his Pokemon. '''Emmet: Oh. (to Zod) And you must free the Ghostbusters!! General Zod: No thank you, Special! Worriz: I'll break your ship's power core! General Zod: My ship? Are you trying to provoke me? Owen: Yes! Let's fight! They start a battle as Zod gets in his ship Tino: '''We need to free the Ghostbusters and Pikachu. '''Ash Ketchum: Without my Pikachu. I'm alone.(Crying) Dora Kid: '''Pull yourself together, Kid. We will save him. '''Ash Ketchum: Dora Kid? You followed us? Dora Kid: '''Of course. We are the Dora Dora 7 we will help others. '''Tino: We saw Zod kidnap Pikachu along with the Ghostbusters. Batman: '''We will help you save them. '''Tino: It's been a while Ash. Ash Ketchum: I know. Tish: We'd missed you guys. Brock: We'd missed you, too guys. Misty: Who are your friends? Batman: I'm Batman. Ash Ketchum: Nice to meet you, Batman. My names Ash. Laval: '''I'm Laval. This is Cragger, Eris, Worriz, Razar, Rogon, Gorzan and Bladvic. '''Homer: Today's the day for Homer J. And these are my Family, Marge, Lisa, Bart and Maggie. Owen Grady: '''Owen Grady. '''Emmet: '''Emmet. This is Wyldstyle, Bad Cop and Gandalf. '''Bad Cop: Nice to meet you, Ash. Ash Ketchum: '''You all going to help us? '''Tino: '''That's right, we will and there's a Handle on his Ship. '''Petrie: Maybe me hit that green circle on his ship, Tino. Tino: '''That should do it. They hit Zod's ship's power core and then his ship hits a wall '''Tino: '''Batman! Use your Grappling Hook. '''Batman: Ok, Tino. Should be able to figure this out. I am Batman after all. He use the grappling hook and frees the Ghostbusters and Pikachu Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! (He hug him) You're Alright! '''Meowth: Hey!! They're taking New Krypton's slave!! Doraemon: '''(Blow a Raspberry at him) '''Ray Stantz: You okay? Egon Spengler: '''I'm all right. '''Ray Stantz: '''You all right? '''Winston: '''I'm Alright. You Alright? '''Ray Stantz '''Yeah. You Okay? '''Peter Venkmen: '''Fine. Throw it! They aim it to the Ghost '''General Zod: '''You can try all you like. You are nothing compared to a Kryptonite! '''Wyldstyle: '''There must be a way to this Destruction against Zod! '''Petrie: The Element Keystone! Me do it with Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: '''Okay, let's do it. They activates the Keystone then Petrie peeks at Zod '''General Zod: '''Ouch! Haha is that you have? Sunset Shimmer is using fire on Zod '''General Zod: '''Fire? You think fire alone can harm me? '''Sunset Shimmer:(laughs crazily) Yes! She uses earth and a plant pops up and gets zod General Zod: '''Arrgh! What do you think you are doing? '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Finish you off! Dora-Rinho! Use your Football to aim at his Ship. '''Dora-Rinho: Ok, Sunset. He is Shaking because he Scared of Ghost. And he look at Dora Kid holding a "LOSER" Shirt, meaning that he will wear it for Two Weeks and doesn't want to lose the Bet Dora-Rinho: '''FORE!!! He kicks the ball and hits Zod then he crash at his ship and Kryptonite fall on the floor '''Batman: '''Kryptonite. I'll take that. '''General Zod: One solitaire Foundation Element won't help you much. When Lord Vortech and the Dazzlings comes for you and Tino. You are as doomed as I. Batman: '''We'll see. And then a vortex popped open then Zod gets sucked into it along with Team Rocket '''Wyldstyle: '''Good. I've had enough of spooks. '''Gandalf: '''They're aren't all bad. '''Wyldstyle: '''I have Grave doubts. '''Gandalf: '''Nice one. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Egon. You don't mind if we take this one? '''Egon Spengler: Sure, Ash. I got a spare one. Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks. See ya. They all went to the Portal and they are flying through the Vortex '''Ash Ketchum: Yahoo! Pikachu and I loved this! Misty: This is so fun flying in this thing! Brock: Palkia could have made that Vortex. Tohka: Weee! This is fun! Yoshinon: I am so happy for this! Yoshino: I loved this Vortex for Travel! Origami: This is the most fun I ever had!! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! You like this thing? Misty: Yeehaa! I know how flying Pokémon feels!! Brock: ''' My Pokémon's will love this! '''Tohka: I hope Shido will rescue me. Yoshino: '''This is great! '''Yoshinon: '''Wee! I'm flying! '''Origami: '''This is my kinda Travel. After that they gave X-PO the Foundation Element '''X-PO: Another Foundation Element! Nice work. You guys have exceeded my expectations. Batman: '''Yeah, that's kinda my thing. '''X-PO: So. What do you want to do next? Maybe kick back, have a Cappuccino, see what's on the DVR? Gandalf: '''What we want to do next is Rescue our compatriots and save the entire Universe. '''X-PO: Wow. This guy's more literal then I am. And I'm a robot. Ok. The next Foundation Element is located within a Trans-reality pocket dimension. Batman: '''What does that mean? '''X-PO: It means it will be... Weird. Wyldstyle: '''Sure, that'll make a change... You see who I've been hanging out with? Weird's not a problem for me. '''Doraemon: '''Before we do that, we need to do something first. Dora-Rinho. You remember back at basement that you said to Dora Kid to played the Tuba that he hates. '''Dora Kid: '''N-no. No, it didn't. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Oh Yeah, I think I remember it from my head. '''Lisa: '''Dad. You should do the Apologize Dance. '''Homer: Why? Marge: '''I remember that you dump the Silo in the Lake, being mean to Ned Flander and drove Frank Grimes insane. I think you should do the Apologize Dance right next to Dora Kid. '''Homer: No! That never Happened! Dora Kid: '''No way! That's not gonna happened to us! '''X-PO: (Laugh) Let's Watch! Doraemon: '''Ha ha! I'll get that camera! '''Homer: '''Okay. I think we should.. They ran off to the Gateway '''Carver: '''Stop them! They are going to jump the Gateway, but Bad Cop and Worriz stop them '''Worriz: Not so fast!! Bad Cop: You and Homer are not going anywhere. Both: '(sobbing) After that Dora Kid is holding a Tuba and Homer has dressed up in a Sparkly orange suit '''Homer: '''Uuuh look, we're not gonna... '''Dora-Rinho: '''Do it! Dora Kid is playing the Tuba and Homer is dancing '''Homer: '(Singing) I'm Homer, and I was wrong. I'm singing the "Homer Wrong Song" I shouldn't have taken a chance. And now here's my Remorseful Dance. '''Bart: '''Do the Kicks! Homer is doing the Kick '''Dora-Rinho: '''Louder, Dora Kid! Dora Kid is playing the Tuba Louder '''Dora-Rinho and Bart: '''Jazzier! Doraemon is filming it with a Camera to Homer and Dora Kid and everyone is watching them '''Dora-Rinho: '''What do you think, X-PO? '''X-PO: I've seen better, Dora-Rinho. Try again! Dora-Rinho: 'Take 33! '''Both: '(Sobbing) '''Tino: (in the Grinch's voice) Action!! Homer dances while Dora Kid plays the tuba Category:Sonic876 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts